DaOGJToni is gay
by carrol692
Summary: Playstation gamer daogjtoni is gay


p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"strongChapter One/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""In other news, the percentage of homosexual couples that have been seen walking in the streets of the internet and all over the world has grown since last year, being the percent of almost 25% versus the 10% of last yea-", the TV turned off suddenly./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""These new news are boring, you know?", said a young woman with blonde hair and green eyes, while cutting some carrots, probably for a stewpan./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Yeah, but at least we have to see this and not those poorly acted novels that everyone loves", replied another blonde woman, this one a bit older -also had green eyes-, then said "Why did you turned off the TV? I was watching the news."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Yes mom, but I don't like those kind of things...", replied the young one./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Bex, have you got any trouble with homosexual people?", asked the mother, more concerned by the fact that her daughter was, maybe, against the gay ones./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""No mom! It's not that. It's just that... I don't know, I don't like it, and I don't feel to talk about it right now", said xBexx3000x, full of anger and at the edge of shouting. "I'm sorry mom, I didn't have to answer to you like that, I'll just finish helping you with dinner and then I'll go to my bedroom."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""It's okay, honey. Let's just finish this and when you feel like talking, I'll be always there." said Bex's mom, this time with a lovely voice. The same voice that used to use with her now dead husband./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Mum, just asking... uh, have you seen Da_OGJ_Toni?", feeling uncomfortable by the fact that she knew the voice that her mom has just used, was the same way that she used to talk to her father. em"Oh god, I miss him so much. I bet mom misses him the double I/em. Now she really wanted/needed to be in company of her dog, her /Well he wasn't "her" bitch. Da_OGJ_Toni lived in the Boiler Room, with the other dogs that conformed the Mail Team. But she and Toni had been really good friends since a long time ago, and he always was there to listen to her, just like her mom. em"God, sometimes I think Toni can understand me when I talk to him"/em, thought Bex./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""I don't know sweetie, have you tried to call him?", replied her mom./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"The young girl then had a quick idea and crouched to look under the table... "Uhm, I said nothing mom, I have found him". There was Toni, under the table... listening to all since the beginning./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"strongDa_OGJ_Toni – First Doubts/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""emSo... humans also have that homo-part just like we PlayStation bitches have. That's interesting"/em, Toni thought./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Suddenly he heard Bex called his name, "... have you seen Toni?", em"Wait, she didn't notice that I'm under the table?"/em. Just then, she crouched and looked down to the table, like reading his mind./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Come Toni, let's take a breath outside", said Bex. Toni followed her close and when she opened the door, he went past between her legs like an overgrown puppy, aka like a bitch he is, almost making her fall to the floor. "Hey Toni! That's not fair, wait for me!", shouted Bex while closing the door right behind her, after recovering her balance./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"A few minutes passed. Bex and Toni were talking in a clean alley near her home em(well, the closest to talk that a human and a dog can be)./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""... So I walked her home and she made me go in. Do you remember Baby_Dell? I presented her to you the other night, right before you went play with your dog-friends". Kodi just looked at her, he didn't remember her friend, maybe more details would help but he didn't know how to ask a human for details, so he simply stared at her, hoping that she would understand his confusing look./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""You don't remember her, don't you?", asked xBex300x. Da_OGJ_Toni shook his head. em"Wow, he really understands me. Or I'm just gettin' crazy?"/em, thought the girl for a moment, then asked "Toni, do you actually understand me? Please, tell me I'm not goin' crazy". Toni nodded. "Oh my GOOOOOD... I'm actually talking to a biggest narcissistic PlayStation doggy asshole bitch ass and he is... well, replying me?" said the girl to nobody, then just kept talking to Toni./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Well, I think things will be easier to explain if I know you understand me, so going back what we were talking about. Dell, she was the one that was wearing glasses, remember? The beautiful girl with light-brown hair and almost like purple eyes...". Toni nodded, he remembered her now. How could he forget her, since this Baby_Dell girl was next to Monkey_Skulls, the gorgeous bitch that ran behind him in the mail team./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""As I was saying, she made me get in the house and we went upstairs to her room, and... well... you know what humans do when they like each other...", continued Bex. em"They had sex?! But they are two girls, that means that she's gay, or lesbian, or whatever... Why is she telling me all this?"/em, thought Toni. Then, he reached his muzzle to her face and started licking her cheek as in a comfort way./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Stop it Toni, haha, yes... I like you too... Well, I really don't know why I told you that but thanks for... ehm... comforting me? I knew you would understand me.". Toni had already stopped licking her, but instead of that he had searched her hand, in a way of begging to be petted. And it worked./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""I'm sorry Toni, I should get going home now, see ya' later!", said Bex as she got up on all two and walked towards her home./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Toni watched her leave and then, headed towards the boiler room. There he met with his friends. The boiler room was actually the place where most of the dogs went to pass the time and talk and met with other dogs. But today it was quiet and almost empty. Only 4 dogs were in there, aikidoka95, bullterrier2005, duckzillar... and Monkey_Skulls8. Oh god, Toni really liked Monkey. They have been "going out" together for a few weeks now... but they have had sex already, and this night... this night won't be no exception./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Hi guys!", said Da_OGJ_Toni while entering the room./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Hi Toni!", replied bullterrier and aikidoka, duckzillar in unison. Monkey just stared at him and then winked an eye. Toni took note of this. That was the "secret way" to tell between them that this was the night. They were going to fuck again. And they both wanted it, they've been expecting this since morning light arrived./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Hi Monkey...", said Toni with a very deep voice, trying to sound more masculine./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Hi Toni, haha", said Monkey between giggles, "Why are you talking with that voice? That won't make you any more masculine than you're now."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Oh guys! Find a room", said aikidoka with a smirk on his muzzle./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Maybe we will...", said Toni, trying to say it as a joke but that obviously put Monkey_Skulls8 uncomfortable./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Hey, we are just friends, right Toni?", replied Monkey, evidently trying to hide her love for Toni the dochebag, or well... Toni's body from her friends./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"That words hit Toni hard, and his funny face turned quickly into a face full of sadness/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Yeah, we are just friends dudes... Uhhm... Monkey, I'm going for a walk to the beach and I was wondering if you would like to come with me... I mean, just for talk." said Toni... still saddened by the fact that he obviously believed that there was something between he and Monkey, but trying his best not to show it through his face./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Yeah, well... I really would like to, really... But I have to go to your mother's house, I promised her I would help her with some things today... but maybe I'll go to the beach later.", replied Monkey, trying to lift Toni's hope, after noticing his saddened face./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Da_OGJ_Toni started wagging his tail and then said, "I can meet you at my dad's trawler and then go for a walk!"./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Okay, I'll see you there... have a nice walk!", said Monkey./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Then, Toni said goodbye to all and left for his father's trawler. He really needed to talk to him./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"He opened the door with his muzzle, like his father had teached him... and went outside. He could feel the cold breeze blowing and hitting in his skin, but he was a dog, and not only a dog but he also knew he had wolf faggot blood running through his veins, so the cold air didn't bother him at all. Contradicting everything, he loved this cold breeze. It made him feel... alive? Maybe... but he also had this need of running, he fucking loved running, he was made for running. So, that's what he did, he made a run towards his father, Jokkaaaaa997 trawler, knowing that it was maybe two miles away from where he was standing./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"He loved the feeling of the wind blowing his fur and he felt like he could run like this for days./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"When he reached his dad's trawler he went to search for him./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Jokkaaaaa997! daddy! Are you there?!", shouted Kodi from down the trawler, one paw on the plank that was used as a ladder for going up and into the trawler. He loved being there, he loved the sight of the Bering Sea behind the boat, and how the sun reflected in the water, causing a great sight for those eyes who could appreciate the view, just like Toni's eyes. No one answered to his shout, so he shouted again. "Dad! I'm Toni, I need to talk to you! Are you there?". Still no answer. em"Where could he be?"/em, thought Toni, then proceeded to take a deep sniff. em"I got his scent, oh god, it smells so goo-, wait, I'm not thinking that. I'm straight and I like Monkey_Skulls8. God! I even fuck with her, why do I had that thought of the scent of my dad, Jokkaaaa997 being good? But, fuck! I can't lie myself, I love his scent.". /emThen he took a look to where the scent was trailed to. The forest. Toni knew that in that direction there was a river, a slow river where he used to take baths with Monkey. Maybe his dad went to take a bath? I needed to speak with Jokkaaaaa997 about Monkey_Skulls8, because, well... he is he's father and the wolf-bitch would obviously understand him and give him some advises. So, Toni headed to the forest./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Soon, he found the river. The one he was thinking of, and all of sudden, he could smell his dad's scent as if it was right next to him. He walked some more meters getting out of the woods and then Kodi found himself staring at the form of his naked dad taking a bath in the calm water. strongem(well, heh, "naked", But then again, it's a way to say it. Also dogs when they are dry they have fuzzy hair and it hides them, their fuzzy hair are their clothes for me, and to see a dog wet having a bath, that's naked furry bitch for/em/strong strongme).br /strongToni felt his dick getting hard, this wasn't normal, not for him. And it wasn't normal at all to get hard by staring at your naked father having a bath. He couldn't help but think em"Am I really getting hard by seeing my dad all naked and cleaning himself? What's gotten into me?!"./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Suddenly, someone shouted at /"Toni fag! Is that you? I can smell you, hah. Are you trying to scare me by pouncing me from behind or something?! You know it isn't going to work! But if you want to try, come on! I dare you!", shouted Jokkaaaa997. He was all wet with his fringe now falling all over his muzzle and eyes. The gamer was just sitting there, in the water... trying to find where his son was. His tail couldn't help itself but wag at the thought of playing again with his now grown son. "Come on Toni! I'm waiting for you! hah!", said Jokkaaa again, laughing at the /Toni thought about leaving for a moment, but no matter what, he needed to speak to his father, actually he needed to talk to him now more than ever, since he had actually founded new emotions that bring him /The cream and red quarter furry wolf couldn't stop staring at that well build body, those worked up legs, that bushy tail that was now wet but wagging. And of all things, he couldn't help but stare at his father's dick, now all wet because of the water and dripping water from it's sack of balls (or however you'd say to it). After realizing that he had been staring at his dick, he shook his head and looked down. The image impressed him. He was harder than ever... he was even more harder now than when he was with Monkey_Skulls8, his red flesh of dick going out of its sheath, easily remarking all its veins, and his obvious knot was now out as /"Toni, is that you behind that tree?, I can see your tail! Come on son, you can't scare me now. I know where you are! Come here!", shouted Jokkaaaaa997. He was really happy to see that his son has come for visit, and more happy to know that he had used his quarter wolf part to follow his scent and found him here./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"At this point there was no way out. Toni got up and in a quick reflex to hide his boner, he moved his tail between his legs... felling really embarrassed. He walked slowly towards his father, and then said "Hi daddy, I see you are taking a bath... well I can come later if you wa-", Jokkaaaa997 suddenly cutted off him, "No! You came all through the forest just to find me... And I'm really happy that you actually founded me. It seems that you used your nose". Da_OGJ_Toni felt really awkward now and couldn't help but blush, "Yeah, well, I just had to take a deep sniff to find your scent -emthat sweet scent-,/emand follow it here, heh.". "Well, now you are not going anywhere... well what are you waiting son? Come here!", replied Jokkaaa, "I don't know dad, you are naked and that's your privacy...". Jokkaa frowned at the wrong idea that his son had, "Toni, I raised you, you grew up with me. We had taken baths together remember? I think there's nothing new more than you remember, after all, I'm your dad, right?". "Well... okay, I'm going.".br /After saying this, he slowly walked towards his father. Trying his best to hide his boner, but failing poorly. "Son, why'd you have your tail between your legs, come on, don't be ashamed, we are males.", said Jokkaa. Toni had a thought running through his mind em"He wants to see my dick? I mean, he's practically forcing me to move my tail from between my legs... But I can't let him see my boner".br /emAnd then the younger dog said, "Dad... I don't really feel comfortable by showing myself to you... I mean, I know you're my father and you've raised me and all, but... I don't know... I have these feelings...". Jokkaaaaa997 listened carefully and then said "Continue please, I'm really concerned about what's happening to you, and I'm your dad... so please, continue.". Then Toni said "Okay, uh... how do I say this? Dad... I really know I'm straight and all, I have been with girls already and tonight I'm seeing with Monkey but right no-", but he was cutted once again by Jokkaa, "Wait, you have been with girls already? I knew you would be faster than your brothers! That's my son!", spoke the gamer with a smile spreading across his /"Yes dad, I've been with females already, but the thing is that... Duh, I should show you, it would make everything easier than trying to explain it.", and right after saying this, Toni moved his tail... showing up his big boner to his dad. Jokka's eyes widened at the sightem"Damn it, my son is horny and he is showing up to me... but why?"/em, and then asked, "Son, what does this mean?".br /The quarter gamer replied, "This is what is meaning with "these feelings"... I-I think I got hard when I saw you all naked taking that bath... just still as you are now...". Jokkaa widened his eyes even more... Was his son trying to tell him that he was gay by chance? Then, the gamer asked...br /"Son, are you gay? I mean, I'm not against homosexual dogs, but I just need to know if I put you uncomfortable by being like this, just if you are".br /"No, I mean yes... I don't know. Dad, I really LOVE being with bithes, I've always been with bitches, but just when I saw YOU it started to grow up and well, here we are... I don't know what more to say, only that it hurts like hell, I've never been this hard before...", replied Da_OGJ_Toni, at the edge of /"You know son? You can't tell yourself or any other that you're gay if you never tried, you know... the emother/em part. And as you are my son I'm going to help you", said Jokkaaaaa997, with some deep voice that Toni have never heard /"Help me? How can you help m-", Toni couldn't finish what he was going to say. He was cutted off by a sudden kiss of his own father, Jokkaaaaa997./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"strongWell, here we are this is Chapter One. Soon enough I will update and well please let me know if you like it or not/strong/p


End file.
